


[tell me what happens next]

by ephemerall



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerall/pseuds/ephemerall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t told him yet – hadn’t given voice to what she felt squeezing her heart every time she looked at him.  He had told her ages ago, it seemed, that he loved her, and that it was ok that she didn’t love him back.  She never corrected his erroneous assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[tell me what happens next]

Her father would be ashamed of her, pressed up against a stone wall with her tunic hiked up around her waist and Zuko standing between her legs. Her brother would be murderously angry. But she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about the hurt that would shine in Aang’s eyes, or anyone else’s anger or disapproval. Somehow this became more than hormones, more than comfort. Somehow, this stubborn, beautiful firebender made her fall in love with him.

 

His mouth on her neck made her pant; his warm hands on her skin made her squirm with want and need. He held her up while she shoved at his pants, pushed them down and then moaned when she felt the tip of his erection brush her center. “Please,” she whispered. She slid her fingers into his hair, fisting it tightly as he positioned himself and smoothly pushed into her body.

 

They trembled. His lips were so warm, so soft, his hips rocking into her and sliding her against the wall at her back. Half dressed, this time, she wouldn’t have to try explain away any scrapes up her back. She felt her body buzzing pleasantly.

 

She hadn’t told him yet – hadn’t given voice to what she felt squeezing her heart every time she looked at him. He had told her ages ago, it seemed, that he loved her, and that it was ok that she didn’t love him back. She never corrected his erroneous assumption.

 

He pressed close, pushed deeper, and hit something inside of her that made her gasp. “I love you,” she breathed into his ear. His sweaty forehead pressed into her neck and his thrusting stopped, still buried inside of her. He swallowed hard, audibly. He lifted his head and looked at her.

 

“Don’t,” he said hoarsely, and then closed his eyes. “Katara, don’t say that to me if you don’t mean it.”

 

“I love you,” she said again and he opened his eyes. There was so much there – in him, in her, between them. He kissed her, and then pulled back slightly.

 

“Say it again,” he rasped, lips barely grazing hers as he spoke.

 

“I love you, Zuko,” she said, bringing a hand to cradle the scarred side of his face. “I love you so much I can’t breathe sometimes.” She can feel him tremble, and then he kisses her again. He tastes like cinnamon and moon peaches.

 

He’s moving inside of her again, touching that something in her she thought was a myth. It took her breath away. He slipped a hand between them, thumb rubbing in tight circles. “I love you,” he said against her lips. “I love you and I’m never going to stop.”

 

She gasped, tipping her head back. She could feel the wave of orgasm cresting. She made a noise – not quite a moan, not quite a scream, but made of pure pleasure. The sudden explosion in her body took her breath away. Her heart seemed to stop and start, and then beat frantically in her chest. Her whole body tensed and shook against his. He breathed hard against her throat, breath so warm it almost felt hot, pressing her tightly to the wall and hips snapping into her. He was pushing deep, so deep, and stilled; tremors wracked him as he spilled inside of her.

 

“Stay with me,” he whispered shakily.

 

“I promise I won’t leave you,” she whispered back, kissing the side of his jaw, his ear. “I won’t. I love you, Zuko, I promise I do.” She loved him more than she thought she was capable of. She loved his warmth – all of it, every part. She loved him so much she thought she might drown in it.


End file.
